


“May I touch you?“

by feelingofthesea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28833009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelingofthesea/pseuds/feelingofthesea
Summary: Hermione woke because she was incredibly hot. Her skin felt aflame although she must have kicked her covers to the foot end of the bed sometime in the course of the night. A heavy, muscular arm was draped over her waste and her brain took a couple of seconds to catch up.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 12
Kudos: 110
Collections: Operation: Cheer Up TriDogMom





	“May I touch you?“

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TriDogMom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriDogMom/gifts).



> Thank you to the ever amazing [FaeOrabel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeOrabel/pseuds/FaeOrabel) for putting this together and including me!
> 
> I think I never wrote anything that had less plot, was more improvised or in a shorter amount of time. These are a lot of firsts dedicated to the wonderful [TriDogMom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriDogMom/pseuds/TriDogMom). I love you!! And I hope this makes you smile!
> 
> Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this creation.

Hermione woke because she was incredibly hot. Her skin felt aflame although she must have kicked her covers to the foot end of the bed sometime in the course of the night. A heavy, muscular arm was draped over her waste and her brain took a couple of seconds to catch up. 

Percy’s wedding.

The hotel that fucked up the booking.

Charlie who offered to share his room with her.

A room that had only one bed.

Hermione tried to slip out from under Charlie’s arm, but he just tightened his grip around her middle and drew her closer. Suddenly she felt his very present erection at her lower back and sucked in a lungful of air – gasping, trying to get away from him harder. The only effect it had was that Charlie pressed his body closer to her and Hermione felt how arousal started to pool in her lower abdomen. _Damn it._ She needed to get out of this situation, _now._

Grabbing Charlie’s wrist Hermione tried to loosen his grip on her, wriggling her hips. A shiver traveled through her whole body as the movement caused his hard cock to slide against her backside. Suppressing a moan Hermione sunk back into the covers and then there was a raspy voice next to her ear, barely audible.

“Hermione.“ 

Hot breath tickled her cheek. Was he awake? Or was he mumbling her name sleeping? But why would he do that? A hand splayed on her stomach, featherlight. 

“May I touch you, Hermione?“ Charlie’s voice was thick with sleep, but definitely awake. Oh god. Was she supposed to say no? Did she want to say no?

A breathy, “Yes.“ left her lips, before she could think about it further and almost immediately Charlie’s hand slipped under her flimsy sleepshirt. Caressing her ribs, igniting her skin, stopping just before they reached her breasts.

“May I touch you here?“ Less sleepy, instead Charlie’s voice was laced with a hint of arousal. 

Hermione nodded. She didn’t trust her voice. Merlin, how did he have her breathless in such a short amount of time?

“I can’t hear you Hermione. I need to hear you.“

Her shaky yes was drowned out by the throaty moan that left her lips as soon as Charlie engulfed one of her breasts with his large hand – completely. He squeezed teasingly and then drew his hand back, rolling only her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Hermione squirmed under his touch, feeling how her arousal dampened her thighs.

Charlie moved on to her other breast and let his free hand start a journey down her torso. He was toying with the waistband of her thin pyjama shorts. Stopping the teasing at her breast, he propped himself up on one elbow, his features seemed fully awake now and his voice was hungry as he spoke.

“May I touch you here, Kitten?“ 

Charlie’s lips curled in a smirk and his fingertips hovered just over her core. Hermione almost screamed her consent and let out a frustrated growl, as Charlie didn’t bother to push her panties aside. He stroked her through the fabric, torturously slow, obviously enjoying himself. 

Hermione reached for his body. She wanted to feel his skin, she wanted to be even closer, she wanted to be completely lost in his heat. She _needed_ to. But Charlie just captured her wrists, pinning her hands above her head, rolling his body over hers with a devious smile on his lips. His cock pressed against Hermione’s thigh and her breathy sigh filled the dark room as Charlie’s weight pressed her further into the mattress. 

Hot breath teased her nipple, as his mouth hovered just over her breast. 

“Do you want my mouth on you, Hermione?“ _Godric help her, did he plan to play this game all night?_

“Yes, Charlie!“ 

Charlie wasn’t bothered by her obvious annoyance, instead he sucked her nipple into his mouth, biting down, mixing pleasure and pain. Hermione felt intoxicated. Releasing the sensitive bud from his lips Charlie trailed a path of kisses along her sternum, painting Hermione’s skin with his lips. Simultaneously rubbing his still covered erection against her thigh. Hermione was sure she would be going mad if she didn’t feel his naked body against her soon. With a spark of wandless, non verbal magic she rid both of them of their clothing. 

Charlie recovered quickly. He chuckled, mumbling something about impatience and resumed his ministrations, touching Hermione everywhere but where she wanted him to. She tried to free her wrists, but Charlie only gripped them tighter, drawing one finger slowly through the liquid heat of her center without a warning.

Hermione cried out in pleasure, bucking her hips against Charlie's hand, feeling how the movement made his cock slide against her thigh at the same time. She was lost in bliss, didn’t care how she ended up in this situation anymore or what words left her mouth next.

“I _need_ you, Charlie. _Now._ “

With a primal growl Charlie let go of Hermione’s wrists, captured her lips in a searing kiss and aligned the tip of his cock to her entrance. A deep breathy sigh was lost between them, as he slowly pushed into her. Hermione clawed her nails into Charlie’s back, wrapping her legs around his hips. Drawing him closer, faster, making both of them moan. A few heartbeats later, Charlie regained his control. He moved his hips in slow, almost tortuous circles, fueling the sensation. Pleasure climbing higher and higher and _higher,_ Hermione felt how the walls of her cunt started to flutter and how the wave of her orgasm pulled Charlie down with her.

He collapsed next to her, both of them panting heavily, and as the euphoria slowly started to ebb out of her body, Hermione grew insecure. What the fuck did just happen? Charlie apparently didn’t have this problem. A sated, satisfied expression on his face, his eyes closed, he grabbed for the cover and drew it over both of their sticky bodies.

“You don’t even know for how long I wanted to do that, Kitten.“

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
